1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of sports, specifically to a training aid to improve a player's accuracy in directing a projectile.
2. Prior Art
There are many sports that exist where one of the objects of the game is to accurately shoot an object into a goal past a defender. Hockey is one such sport where a goal is scored when the player shoots a puck (or ball) into the opposing net past a goaltender. A skill that the player needs to develop is an accurate shot typically near the corners of the net to put the puck (or ball) past the goaltender.
An example of prior art include the Hockey Practice System by Witzke, U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,624 (2005). Here a large panel with size equivalent to the goal is created with a series of cutouts across the entire surface. Each of the cutouts holds a piece of flexible material (e.g. foam) that is designed to be dislodged by a shot to the area of the cutout. Some of the problems with this design:                The locations of cutouts near the middle of the panel are not typically good locations for the player to shoot at, as the goaltender would protect the middle of the goal quite well.        After the foam is dislodged to signify that a shot has penetrated that location, another shot at that location will not be detected, unless the player reinserts the foam piece. This is very time consuming and disrupts the player's concentration on developing his shooting skill.        The shape of the apparatus does not resemble the true hockey net that the player will face in a real game. Shooting at a proper net helps develop the skill in a more realistic fashion.        
Another example of prior art is found in Hockey Target by Griggs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,843 (1981). Here, circular targets are affixed to the corners of a real hockey net, again with flexible material inserted into each target. These are located in the prime shooting locations which help develop good shooting skills. It is also mounted on a real net, so will provide the shooter with a realistic situation while developing their skills. Some of the problems with this design:                As with the Hockey Practice System above, once the foam is dislodged, the player can no longer shoot at that location.        As there are only four targets in that design, play is disrupted much quicker than the Hockey Practice System.        
Heden, U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,444 (1998) describes a device for training soccer players having a rectangular net body and a plurality of pockets. The rectangular net body and pockets are made of flexible net material. The rectangular net body has a plurality of apertures. Each pocket is attached to the perimeter of each aperture and sized to receive at least one soccer ball. This design does not require replacing an object back that has been dislodged as in the previous examples of prior art, but once the pocket is filled with the object being shot, play is disrupted until the pocket is emptied. The structure is also required to be as large as the opening of the goal and prevents the natural path of the projectile to be seen when it is caught by either the pocket or the larger netting.
Masin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,153 (1999) describes a portable target that can be connected to a fixed object such as the frame of a hockey net. The target is a band of steel or other sturdy material and of any desired shape. A pocket is connected to the perimeter of the target for catching a hockey puck, ball or other object which is directed through the perimeter of the target. The target is attached to the goal with a spring loaded clamping device. This design again has no object that requires replacing, but play is disrupted once the shooter runs out of projectiles as it is caught in the pocket. Over time, the pocket material may get weak and break requiring repair.
Reilly, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,330 (1999) describes a modified sports goal that is adapted for training a sports player to direct objects into preferred target areas. A modified goalpost frame is formed in the shape of a preferred target area of a standard sports goal. A net is coupled to the goalpost frame. The goalpost and net capture objects, such as hockey pucks, directed into the preferred target area, and allow misdirected objects which otherwise would have been captured by the standard sports goal to pass thereby. In this manner, a participant is rewarded with the feeling of achieving a goal only if the object enters the target areas. Otherwise, the object passes by the goal. This goal reduces the need for goaltenders during practice sessions, mitigating the possibility of goaltender injury and improving the shooter's ability to develop skills. This design's disadvantage is that it requires the use of a custom designed goal frame and cannot make use of an existing net. The alternative design of the frame also does not provide the same visual reference as a proper net for the shooter during practice. The entire assembly itself is not easily portable.